


融化（代发）

by PikaCai



Category: super vocal Ⅱ, 声入人心第二季
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaCai/pseuds/PikaCai
Summary: 不好吃的小别和不好吃的冰块play，有一点束缚，不熟练，难吃预警





	融化（代发）

**Author's Note:**

> 不好吃的小别和不好吃的冰块play，有一点束缚，不熟练，难吃预警

秋老虎和限行把大学生毛二按在了北京城，冷饮和现代通讯让他自由。  
“你不来我明天去找巧儿接着看电影，十指相扣亲亲我我那种。”毛二倒瘫在宿舍上铺，倒吊着给杨皓晨打电话。室友都回家了，就他一个守着吱呀转的小破电扇做一个倒霉催的留守儿童。  
电话那边不知道说了什么，毛二笑得眼睛眯了起来，“真的啊？那我接你去。”不一会就直接从床上蹦了起来，“艹！真的假的！”  
“真的！”楼下传来一个中气十足的声音，毛二跳下床推开窗户，就看见背着一个大包的杨皓晨正站在楼下，顶着下午正大的太阳对他挥手。  
杨皓晨在他们的异地恋开始的第三天出现在毛二的窗下，还有什么比这更让人愉快的事情吗？  
毛二换衣服的时候想，他真是一个完蛋男的。然后就揣着钥匙和手机直接锁好门冲了下去，差点连电扇都忘了关。  
他的男朋友笑着对他伸出手：“猫儿你再不下来，我就要被太阳晒化了。”  
“再不见到你我也要化了。”埋在一身汗味儿的杨皓晨怀里，第一次不嫌弃他总是汗涔涔黏糊糊地让人不舒服。  
恋人就该像一根双棒一样黏在一起。  
“我没吃过，”杨皓晨看着走在他身边却隔了一拳远的毛二，“你带我吃？”  
毛二隔着墨镜拿白眼翻他：“臭耗子，找不到重点，不理你了略略略。”他阔步向前，留下一头雾水的小男朋友紧两步拉住他的手：“怎么了呀？”  
“哼...”毛二没说话，细长的手指缠住杨皓晨的手，终于放慢了步子。杨皓晨忽然明白他的意思，十九岁的小伙子不过是怕别人会对毛二指指点点才收敛自己，不过本人都默许了就是另一回事了。  
杨皓晨一伸手搂着他的腰，凑过去在他脸上亲了一口，两个人叠着往前走，脚跟脚地差点绊了个跟头，幸亏他们都是音乐剧演员，顺着走了两个舞步，毛二才终于吼了出来：“在外面呢你给我收敛点！”  
“我想你。”杨皓晨偏要凑到他耳边说，嘴唇擦着他的耳廓。男友撒娇最为致命。深谙此道的毛二决定拉着杨皓晨先去吃根双棒降降火气，光天化日，拉拉扯扯成何体统。  
两个人蹲在学校没什么人的路边拆开一根双棒，把黏在一起的两根冰棍掰开。杨皓晨第一次掰没掰好，其中一根上边一点粘在另一根上面直接断掉了。  
杨皓晨把断掉的那根塞到毛二手里，超级迅速地把自己手里那根多出来的一小块咬了下来，气得毛二大喊：“杨皓晨你！”  
还没等他接着说就被人冰凉的嘴唇堵住了，一块奶油味儿的冰棍被舌尖推到自己嘴里，对方还好像舍不得一样在他唇上舔了一下才算罢休。  
毛二直愣愣看着他笑着撤回去，嘴唇上沾了一点化掉的白色奶油，鬼使神差地把嘴里的奶油冰棍咽下去，伸出舌头去舔杨皓晨的嘴唇。  
手里的冰棒化了，黏腻的奶油淌下来冰了手，毛二才从这个奶油味儿的，甜腻腻的吻里回过神，不好意思地咳了一声，“快吃，都化了。”  
杨皓晨看着他通红的耳尖，突然有点食不知味，几口吃掉手里的冰棒，像是鼓起了勇气一样说：“猫儿，你今天，和我一起住吧。”  
毛二没有拒绝他的理由，虽然他连一件换洗的衣服都没带就急匆匆跑了出来。行叭，他就是不想拒绝他。  
两个人跑去超市买了大桶的冰可乐和一堆零食，仗着自己反正也不会长胖，还一起去买了个披萨。  
杨皓晨定的酒店离毛二学校不远，俩人扛着一堆东西回去的时候天色已经要暗下来了，黄昏的北京没了燥热，太阳“咕咚”一下被西山吞下去，街灯亮了。他们回到房间把东西放好，毛二皱着眉头摸了摸可乐瓶子：“不冰了都。”  
“我叫个冰桶。”杨皓晨并不觉得自己的想法有什么问题，许有钱人冰桶泡葡萄酒就许他冰桶泡可乐。毛二更不会觉得有什么问题，甚至凑过去在他脸上点了个赞。  
冰桶送过来的时候毛二还在浴室，杨皓晨刚冲了澡，穿着个睡袍就去把桶拎了进来，左手还拿着手机窥屏杨毛的cp超话。  
毛二一出浴室就觉得气氛不太对，可乐桶孤零零地摆在茶几上，冰桶却被杨皓晨拎到了床头，似笑非笑地摆弄着手机看着他。  
“干嘛？你又去cp超话吃什么飞醋去了？”这不能怪毛二太警惕，实在是杨皓晨醋劲儿上来不讲理，人家徐凯生日抱了一下就按着他在梅溪湖湖景房的大窗户前面做到他腿都软了，哥哥老公乱七八糟叫了一夜才勉强放过他。  
杨皓晨站起来，把手机举到他面前给他看官博的视频：“我也要玩。”  
“操，”毛二一下就慌了，裹紧了睡袍往后退了两步差点撞上床头柜才停下来，“别闹啊我跟你说！”  
杨皓晨伸手把他捞过来，搂着他的腰慢慢逼近，逼得毛二发挥腰软的优势赶紧往后仰。杨皓晨一伸手，从床头柜的冰桶里抓起两块冰就顺着浴袍宽大的领子塞了进去。  
“杨皓晨你死了！”毛二一声尖叫，赶紧扯着浴袍把冰抖出来，回身抓了一把就往杨皓晨衣领里塞。杨皓晨躲了一下没躲开，被灌了一脖子的冰，顿时起了坏心思，直接借力一推，把毛二扑倒在床上。  
剧情的走向在这里发生了微妙的变化，直到第二天毛二也没想明白儿童片是怎么往限制级方向狂奔到如此地步的。

刚刚为了把冰抖出来，毛二浴袍上面几乎已经散开了，露出他精瘦的胸膛。杨皓晨倒上去的同时，后背上的冰顺着皮肤滑了下来，正好落在毛二裸露的小腹上。偏偏他的手被杨皓晨按在床上，只能轻哼了一声：“冰。”  
杨皓晨似乎是愣了一下，再看向毛二的时候，眼神都变了。这个眼神他再熟悉不过，梅溪湖边那段日子让他条件反射一样软了下来，眼看着杨皓晨近乎虔诚地吻上他的小腹。冰块和温热的嘴唇让他的知觉格外清晰，甚至能感受到冰块逐渐融化。  
“杨皓晨...”他一开口，自己都吓了一跳，没有一点启示不说，甚至还有点撒娇的味道。  
杨皓晨终于抬起头来，凑过去小野兽一样啃咬他的嘴唇，撬开他本来就没有多严的牙关，勾过他的舌尖允吸，舌尖在他的口腔里扫过，像是要品尝什么一样。  
毛二被他亲得晕晕乎乎，还没等反应过来，就被一双冰凉的手翻了个身。杨皓晨刚抓过冰块的手指很凉，手心却是热的，贴在他本来就敏感的后背上刺激得他眼泪都要出来了。  
“耗子，你手太凉了...”  
杨皓晨见不得毛二委屈，床上除外。“猫儿，再来一次好不好？”杨皓晨从背后压过去舔了舔他的耳垂，毛二还没回过神来，就猛得被人把浴袍扯了下来，要是全扯了也没什么，偏偏只扯到了臂弯就卡住了，只露出光滑的后背。  
“你...你要干嘛？”胳膊被衣服和杨皓晨紧紧束缚住，只听见床头的冰桶响了一声，后背上多了一个滑溜溜的冰块，从颈椎慢往下滑。  
毛二被压住动弹不得，背后的触感实在是太清晰，他抬起上身，开口都带上了哭腔：“耗子你别欺负我了。”  
杨皓晨趁着他抬身的空隙把手伸到他胸前，把他抱了起来，紧贴着他的后背不让冰块掉下去，惹得毛二又是一声惊呼。还没等他骂人，杨皓晨的冰凉的指尖抚上了他早就挺立的乳头，三两下就去揉捏地鲜艳欲滴。  
“猫，你想不想我？”毛二感觉到杨皓晨略高的体温，和冰块贴着两个人的皮肤逐渐融化，酥酥麻麻的感觉让他也化成了杨皓晨怀里的一滩水。  
“不想，你净欺负我！”毛二是真的委屈了，一双漂亮的眼睛都红了，“他们欺负我你也欺负我，杨皓晨你...”  
杨皓晨直接吻住了他，好一会才气喘吁吁地凑近了他的耳朵：“猫，你硬了。”  
空有一颗禁欲心，奈何身体太诚实。毛二看了看自己，想：妈的，爽了再说。  
毛二自暴自弃地动了动被困在背后的手，意外地碰到一个硬邦邦的东西。杨皓晨你完蛋了。他心里想着，转转手腕把手探进杨皓晨的浴袍里，隔着内裤抚摸他的小帐篷。果不其然听到小孩倒吸一口凉气，把他重新压倒在床上，贴着他的颈窝喘着粗气。  
“猫儿，你后背真的那么敏感吗？”  
毛二心里说你这说的什么废话，不然我至于两下就被你撩起来了？  
“以后都不许他们碰了。”杨皓晨忽然张嘴咬在他的蝴蝶骨上，不疼，加上舌尖转着圈的舔弄甚至有点难耐的酥麻，惹得毛二轻哼出声：“嗯...我也没让别人碰...”  
“我保护你，只许我欺负你。”杨皓晨含含糊糊地说，沿着他的脊柱一路用舌尖勾画他骨头的轮廓，留下一行深深浅浅的齿印和红痕。  
“耗子...耗子别舔了...”毛二清晰地感觉他粗糙的舌苔的走向，牙齿的尖角和弧度在自己身上划过，仿佛用唇齿给自己去了皮囊，只留下骨子里的欲望。  
“猫儿，你想不想我？”杨皓晨似乎很执着于这个问题的答案，毛二也不再吊着他的胃口，带着难耐地哭腔小声说：“我好想你。”  
杨皓晨总算放过了他，把他的浴袍一扯扔到地上，毛二这才能伸出手搂着他毛茸茸的脑袋，手指插进他长长一点的头发里。  
“耗子你干什么？”他一低头就看见杨皓晨沿着胸口吻到小腹，竟然用牙齿轻轻咬起他内裤的边，抬眼看他笑了一下，继而松开。松紧带瞬间收紧弹在他的皮肤上“啪”的一声，羞得毛二直把他往外推。  
可惜毛二手软脚软，反而是推出了欲拒还迎的样子。杨皓晨把他扒了个精光，低头含住他早已挺立的阴茎，手指还不安分地玩弄他的后穴，从床头柜里摸出来润滑剂做简单的扩张。  
年轻的男孩子对自己的爱人倒是有点耐心，时不时用舌尖扫过前端的敏感点，伺候得毛二毫不收敛自己的尖叫：“耗子，不能一起...啊...前面不行...太刺激了...”感觉毛二快要高潮，他才把他的阴茎吐出来，用手快速撸动，让他释放在自己手心。  
毛二经过一次高潮，后穴又被玩熟了，眼神涣散地伸手要去抱杨皓晨。杨皓晨任由他揽住自己的脖子，只说了一句：“猫儿，抱紧我。”就直接把他凌空抱起，跨坐在自己身上。  
突如其来的失重感吓了毛二一跳，下意识地搂紧了杨皓晨，才发现对方不知道什么时候已经把内裤脱下扔到一边，只穿了一件浴袍还把自己也裹了进来。毛二不安地动了动，就感觉到杨皓晨的阴茎正顶在他的后穴，“耗子...”  
杨皓晨没有多说，把手心的精液涂在毛二的后穴做最后的扩张，忽然笑了一下，伸手从冰桶里拿出一块已经化了一半的冰块趁着毛二正迷糊，直接塞进他已经做好扩张的后穴。  
“好冰！耗子你干什么！快拿出来啊...啊...不要...”毛二还没说完就变了调，杨皓晨竟然直接跟在冰块后面捅了进来。坐着的姿势实在是太深，即使毛二已经和杨皓晨很熟悉了，也还是惊叫了起来。  
冰块太冰，杨皓晨太烫。毛二一瞬间分不清到底是冰块在融化还是自己在融化，只能呜咽着喊着杨皓晨的名字，求他放过自己。  
“皓晨我不要了，不行了...放过我吧...我化掉了”毛二仰着头，双手还是仅仅搂着杨皓晨的脖子不敢放开。  
杨皓晨舔了舔他突出的喉结，故意压低了嗓子：“猫儿不喜欢吗？”腰上用力，直接顶在他体内最敏感的软肉上研磨。  
“啊！太深了...”毛二尖叫了一声，低头在他肩膀上狠狠咬了一口。杨皓晨咋舌，更是毫不怜惜地用力抽插起来，惯性加重力，落下的一瞬总是直接顶到最里面，爽得毛二脚趾都蜷缩起来了。  
“猫儿，舒不舒服？”杨皓晨看着身上全身粉红的人，喘着粗气问。  
“啊...舒服...好爽...唔...”  
“叫我。”  
“耗子...啊...哥哥...老公...太舒服了...”毛二有点失神，被杨皓晨顶得胡言乱语叫了一通，眼泪都快出来了：“给我...我不行了...受不了了...”说完后穴紧紧绞住了他的阴茎，前面也射了两个人一肚子。  
杨皓晨这次倒是放过了他，把他放倒在床上，扣住他的腰抽插几十下，才总算是释放在他的深处。毛二之前从没被这么欺负过，抽抽搭搭地停不下来，任由杨皓晨把他抱紧浴缸里还紧紧抓着他的手，试图在最危险的人身上寻求点安全感。  
吃饱喝足的杨皓晨细心吻过他的泪眼和手指，小心帮他清理干净才又换了床单，把他抱回去紧紧搂着。  
毛二小猫一样搂着杨皓晨的腰，趴在他胸膛上哼唧：“杨皓晨我不和你好了。”  
“我实在太想你了嘛。”杨皓晨一边给他顺毛，一边哄道，“猫儿不要生我气嘛。”  
“哼。”毛二也不是真的想和他生气，他也太想杨皓晨了。  
“猫儿，我爱你。”杨皓晨把他的脸捧起来，轻轻吻在他的嘴唇上，没有任何情欲味道的，虔诚的吻。  
“我也爱你。”毛二闭上眼窝在他怀里，肚子忽然咕噜噜响了起来，他一睁眼，对着杨皓晨胸口就是一拳：“我的可乐又不冰了！”


End file.
